


Precious Time With You

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Despite his best efforts Madara doesn't quite make it on time. At least she's nottooupset about it.
Relationships: Senju Touka/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Precious Time With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/gifts).



> Happy birthday to a wonderful person! Surprise, it's your tiny ship!

He landed on the windowsill with a clatter and a knife between his teeth, legs weak with the effort of pushing himself to go faster, faster, _faster_ until they nearly lost feeling entirely. Despite the best of intentions he had lost sunlight an hour ago and shadows painted the walls of their kitchen deep shades of purple as he sagged against the wooden frame. If everything had gone as planned he would have been home that morning with dashing tales of heroically saving an entire village from bandits. Since things never seemed to go as planned when it came to him he was instead damp with rain and almost too late.

Across the room Touka traced one finger around the rim of her teacup before looping two of them through the handle and lifting it to take a long, slow sip. With one leg crossed over the other and her foot bouncing lightly one might almost be convinced she were in a jaunty mood. Madara, on the other hand, knew his wife a little too well for that, sliding down to the floor and giving his best disarming smile even as he reached out to steady himself on a nearby shelf.

“Made it!” he declared.

“Barely.” Touka’s eyes tracked over to the clock on the wall. “Three minutes to spare. Thank you oh so much for gracing me with your presence.”

“Hey, I tried!” Madara protested.

For a moment he thought she was going to fight him on it but as he watched she took him in from head to toe and eventually set her tea aside with a deep sigh. “Yes, I can see that. Do regale me with what I’m sure will be an incredible tale of why you’re coming home so late from a mission that you should have been back from hours ago.”

“Well for starters our informant gave us the wrong numbers. There were not a half dozen bandits, there were more like three dozen. And they were definitely not chūnin level. That is the last time I take a civilian’s word for gauging an enemy’s skill level. I barely made it out of there without getting a foot of my hair chopped off but I swear I used every area effect jutsu I had at my disposal to take them out as fast as I could so I could come home faster! There were just, you know, a few runners.” He gave her a helpless shrug. The mission had been to take out the entire band, after all, so if some of them scarpered he wouldn’t get paid until he ran them all down.

“I guess that’s a good reason,” Touka gave in eventually.

Madara sagged with gratitude. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“No. I might be a little mad that I’m not actually mad, though. You’ve deprived me of a really good fight with your logical good reasons. What a buzzkill.”

“And it’s just passed midnight now,” he noticed, frowning. “I guess I really did miss our whole anniversary.”

“Well, not entirely.” His wife stood and crossed the room to duck underneath the arm Madara was still using to support himself against the wall. Since she was actually just a little taller than him she was able to take his weight when she stood upright again and grin when he sent her a besotted, thankful grin.

Together they moved down the hallway to their bedroom where Touka held his weight until without warning she let him go, laughing unrepentantly as he fell down on the futon with a sharp cry of dismay. While he melted in to the bedding she knocked his sandals off and went to the bathroom to fetch a damp towel which he used to clean his face and under his arms. Cleaning most of the stink off of him would have to do until he could stay upright long enough to bathe tomorrow. After wiping off Madara flopped about on the bed, stripping his clothing off to toss them all in a corner, then slid under the covers completely naked.

His wife made a much better show of doing the same.

“Oh that’s just teasing,” Madara groaned. “I don’t even have the energy to pin you down on the bed let alone appreciate you the way I meant to tonight.”

“Maybe next time you won’t accept any missions on our anniversary,” Touka replied with one eyebrow raised.

“Hmph. Next year I’ll be locking us both in the house for the whole day and we won’t be leaving the bedroom until I’ve fucked you raw.” It didn’t occur to him until the words were already out that they might sound just a little ridiculous when he growled them in anger.

Luckily he had fallen in love with the perfect woman and all Touka did was nod imperiously. “I look forward to it.”

“I look forward to every new day with you,” he told her honestly. Emotion would never be something he was very good at but it was their anniversary and he’d already messed up all their other plans. The least he could give her was this.

“So do I, dear.” Touka pressed closer until her skin was flush against his own and closed her eyes. “So do I.”


End file.
